Eternal II: The Forgotten Souls
by ToiletBrushCat
Summary: Sequel to The Cursed, Chosen and Magic. The exorcists all fall victim to another sleep induced by Allen the Noah of Time and are rudely awoken 30 years later by some uninvited guests from Seireitei invading the musician's Ark. How will their presence effect the bleach world and what will Kurotsuchi Mayuri do with them if/when he gets his hands on them? Yullen KandaxAllen


Summary: Sequel to The Cursed, the Chosen and the Magic. The exorcists all fall victim to another sleep induced by the Noah of Time and are woken rudely 30 years later by some uninvited guests... Yullen KandaxAllen

Chapter 1

Lavi's point of view.

Alarms were going off everywhere. Everyone was rushing around, trying to isolate the problem; however it seemed there was more than one. Mai headed off in one direction, giving me a brief nod, with her mouth set in determination, before I started down the opposite path. Krory, Marie and Tiedoll had split off from the two of us at earlier stage in the search for the intruders in the white city we now called home. _These bastards are rather slippery._ I thought, as I felt the presence of the one I was approaching change direction as though he could sense my own advance.

"Shit!" I now said out loud, as I realised the only place that the new path led to was our still sleeping comrades. "Crap!" I doubled my speed yet again, now determined to stop the intruder before he reached the centre of the arc's city. I swung myself round a final corner and came face to face with the central tower. It loomed overhead, disappearing into the constant summer blue sky with no cloud in sight. There was no one in sight either. That meant whoever, or whatever, I had been hunting down was inside. "Shit!" I swore again. Once more I ran forth, reaching the bottom of the steps taking them three at a time and activated my innocence at a run as I reached the top, sprinting through the door that had been left open by the uninvited guest.

I could still sense the other's presence, and it just so happened that it was heading straight for the room, that I had been begging, with all my might, he would not go to. "Aww man. Could this get any worse?" I gasped out. However I could tell I was gaining, now hearing light footsteps falling, just a corridor ahead of me now, which contrasted to my own heavy foot falls. I finally turned the last bend, a few seconds after hearing the other person stop, and my sight fell upon the white double doors that somehow reached up to the twice-the-normal-height ceiling. In front of the door sat Yuu Kanda. He was still yet to move from the slumber that Luca and I had only awoken from a week or so ago. His back was to the doors, and, in an iron grip, he held Mugen. Also, the usually held high head was drooped forwards, the dark bangs, that shone blue, in the right light, had long ago fallen forwards to cover the stoic face I knew lay beneath. The rest of his hair was held in an extremely loose pony tail that spread across the floor around him.

The only thing out of place was the figure before me who appeared to think he was trapped between two possibly hostile people. Well he was right on one end. I was feeling rather violent towards this person who had just broken into our safe haven, and was a possible threat to the seemingly defenceless Kanda.

The figure spun round when he heard me skid to a halt, as everything had come into view. I held my breath, but brought my miniature hammer out before me in a threatening manner, falling into an offensive stance... and then blinked a couple of times in shock. The intruder was in fact female, and not just any woman, a truly stunning petite girl in her late teens. Her clothing was a little odd though. She was clothed in some kind of black robe that reached the floor. However, what truly stopped me from calling out my usual 'STRIKE', was the sword she held between her own petite, pale hands.

"Who are you?" She said rather shakily, turned sideways on, trying to keep both me and Yuu in her sight.

"I think it'd be better manners for ya to introduce yourself first, right? After all ya just broke into our home." She seemed to finally begin to notice that Yuu was rather quiet, and she turned her gaze on him, trying to work out what was going on. "Ol' Yuu-chan there won't cause ya any trouble." I said convincingly. "That is unless ye try to get into that room..." I added as an afterthought. I still remembered when Marie and I had tried to get inside, it had turned out that Yuu was quite a violent sleepwalker. Okay not quite, more like incredibly. I still had nightmares of how close Mugen had come. It had been a lot closer than when he was awake, that was for sure. The girl turned her narrowed gaze back on me.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She looked rather flustered from just saying her own name, but I could hear the truth behind the words. I took note of how her hands tightened around the sword, clenching until the knuckles were white, and then slowly loosened, before repeating the cycle, giving away her nervousness.

"Right then, Rukia, I'm Lavi. I would say: nice t' meet cha, but under the circumstances, I don't think that'd be very truthful of me." Her eyes widened a little as she processed everything I had just said. "So whatcha doin' scamperin' 'round our home like thieves in the night?" There was definitely a blush on her cheeks now, barely noticeable, but, with my Bookman trained eyes, I could pick out the subtle glow that had not been there previously. She blinked a few times, as she organised her thought, coming up with something to tell me.

"Erm... are you a human?" I could not help but laugh. My chuckles echoed down the hallway, and a few tiny birds, that had been perched on the branch of a tree, just outside the window, were startled, and flew off.

"Well what else would we be? Ghosts?" I finally gained enough composure to answer, however a giggle escaped my lips every now and then at irregular intervals.

"Well, you can see me..."

"Yup, I can see you. Does that mean you're some kind o' ghost then?" Suddenly, a squawk came from her direction, and, looking more closely, I saw an ear piece sitting in the crevice of her pink tinted right ear.

"Kuchiki-san!" My sensitive hearing picked up the voice on the other end of the communication device. "You have permission from the higher-ups to use full force if needed. Also, Twelfth Division Captain, Kurotshuch Mayuri, wishes me to remind all of you to bring back anyone, or thing, you find inside."

"Message received." With that said, the girl turned her narrowed eyes back to me. _This can't be good._ The thought briefly flashed through my mind before she spoke again. "So, are you going to come quietly?"

"Now, where'd be the fun in that?" I let a goofy grin fall into place, but tightened my hold on my innocence hammer, shifting my feet a little to find a more comfortable position. Her eyes narrowed further before her muscles tensed. That was the only warning I received before she disappeared right before my eyes.

"I didn't want to have to use force." A truly apologetic voice came from behind me, and I felt a searing red hot pain slash into the skin of my back, and I stumbled forwards before regaining my footing.

"Wow!" I gasped out. "You're almost as fast as Yuu-chan when he's seriously pissed off..." _Like the time I 'accidently' ate the last of the soba._ I shivered at the memory. The girl frowned at me. "Doncha worry now, you won't hurt me like that again, I jus' weren't 'spectin' ya to be quite as fast as that." I said in an off handed way; however her scowl only deepened, until it distinctively reminded me of the Samurai, now behind me. After all, that had been my true aim, to get between her and Kanda. I fell back into an aggressive stance, this time more serious, and the battle restarted with a much higher intensity and speed than before.

Soon the two of us fell back again, panting heavily, with each of us sporting our own cuts, on my part, and bruising, on hers. She had shown a great amount of surprise the first time my hammer had changed sizes, but quickly she had grown accustomed to the idea, and had adjusted her own fighting style to account for it. I silently cursed my body for being out of practise from all that time sleeping. I was not cocky enough to say I would have won this fight by now, if only I had been proper shape, as I could see, and feel, she was a formidable opponent, however I knew I would have been able to avoid some of the more troublesome cuts.

"This is getting tiring." Her soft pitched voice resounded throughout the area. She then fell into a stance I had not already seen and swung her sword in a strange manner. "Sode no Shirayuki"

Her sword changed, in a swift cold breeze, which appeared out of nowhere, to a pearly white colour. I could not help but admire its deathly beauty. Next thing I knew I was lying on my back with my hammer held up with both hands gripping it along the lengthened handle, with her white sword pressing against it, between by two supporting limbs. My eyes widened in disbelief as crystals of ice seemed to seep from her sword, travelling along the wood of my hammer, until both of my hands were frozen in place. Still I didn't let myself lower my weapon, but I could feel myself weakening, my arms shaking and slowly lowering.

And then I saw it. It was only a miniscule movement out the corner of my eye, but it gave me hope.

"Yuu-chan! This gal wants to get in the moyashi's room!" I called out. The atmosphere changed instantaneously. A dark aura spilled from the area to my left, and the girl was distracted just long enough for me to shove her off in Kanda's direction. We both turned in sync to look at the previously sleeping Kanda. Looking at him now he stood tall, with his hair still covering his upper face, and Mugen held in front of his in his usual fighting stance. I continued to try and decipher some detail of his features, as something seemed off. And then it hit me. "Hey, Yuu-chan, you're finally awake!"

"Che," came a rather groggy reply.

"So, how's it feel being amongst the living once more?" I joked.

"How long this time?" He said, ignoring my question entirely.

"Oh, 'round a thirty years or so, at least that's what Tiedoll said."

"Moyashi?"

"Still sleeping, I presume."

"Che."

"So anyways, Yuu-chan, this girly here, and a few others, seem to have broken in. Dunno what they want exactly, but seems they wanna take us prisoner or somethin'."

"Don't call me by my first name." He said in a low deadly tone.

"Hehe, come on now Yuu-chan, were best buds right...? Eeek!" I giggled nervously and then shrieked (not like a girl in the slightest); whilst I dodged Mugen when it swiped through the space there my neck had been less than a second before. "Err, Yuu-chan." I said noticing something that could not be good.

"Shut up you Baka-Usagi!" He yelled back swinging Mugen towards me once more.

"But Yuu-chan, look!" I yelped, gesturing madly to what was going on behind the dear samurai's back.

"Che." But he turned on the spot, and I felt the murderous aura triple in size at the sight that met his eyes.

It seemed that Rukia had become curious as to just what was hidden on the other side of the door, and when we had begun to argue, she had take the opportunity and slowly sidled towards the door, opening it slowly and silently, before easing into the room beyond. Kanda stormed into the room behind her leaving me behind. I would have followed immediately, if now for the spiking pain spreading up my arms. I looked down at my frozen hands that I could somehow still feel, however I was beginning to wish I could not. It felt like thousands of the old panda's needles were being inserted into the flesh as slowly and painfully as humanly possible. Trying to relax my mind, to help with the pain some, I released a very weak fire seal that slowly melted the crystallized ice and freed my hands. Slowly stretching and clenching them to get the blood moving again I started for the door once more. However, hearing a noise from behind me I began to turn, but felt a pain in the back of my neck and fireworks flared across my vision as I fell into unconsciousness.

Chapter 2 preview:

Renji's point of view.

I caught the red head around his middle as he fell forwards. I was surprised by its brightness; it rivalled my own in colour, but had a more orange tone to it. I propped him up against the wall beside the door that had been left open a jar, and slipped into the room myself because I sensed Rukia's reiatsu on the inside.


End file.
